The Accidental Princess
by Dark Mint
Summary: Sasuke is the crown prince of Konoha. Sakura is a mere commoner. Will filling in for a missing princess' role make him love her? But the prince has a lost special someone and Sakura's past was nothing but a blur. How will everything turn out?sasusaku
1. A Fateful Encounter

Hulloh!! I just made some changes here in my story. I know, you think that it is like crap. No one even reviews my story. I'm just new here so don't expect me to write a masterpiece. Well, hope you like the story!!!

* * *

**Accidental Princess**

_Dark Mint_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1**

A Fateful Encounter

* * *

"Okaa-san, where are you?!" A pink-headed little girl cried amidst the fiery inferno of a country losing to its adversaries.

The whole place is full of different cries of agony and defeat. Everything is in flames and every home was reduced to ash. It was still dark, but the fire gave out crimson glow and heat that quickly consumed the very place.

Everything is at fire, except for the huge structure that appears to be a palace where the little girl was trying to go in. She was about to run inside when a hand grabbed her.

"Your Highness, we have to go now!" A blonde woman tried to coax the little girl to go, but she hesitated to go inside the palace.

"But I have to go back and find my mother, she's still inside the palace and I don't want to leave her" The little girl pouted and was about to break into tears.

"Your Highness, we can't go back anymore. You know the group of people from the village of Sound that I told you who tried to take away Konoha from the rightful hands of your parents? They are here now and they are the ones who did this to our country. If they see you, they will make you suffer more. Please, we must go!" The woman pleaded to the little princess.

Before the girl could answer, a couple of cars and motorcycles came and stopped right in front of the palace. A man with long black hair and creepy snake-like eyes got down from one of the cars. He saw the little girl and the blonde who suddenly looked alarmed at the sight of them. He noticed the pink haired girl and slowly walked towards her.

"So, this is Konoha's little princess…You sure look a lot like your mother, unfortunately, she won't be coming back soon." He sneered as he saw her face darken a little bit.

"Where is she!? What did you do to her?" She yelled and this only made the man smirk.

"You have to come with me now little princess" He motioned to the men in the other vehicles and they went straight for her. The girl was very frightened that she doesn't know what to do and her companion noticed this.

The blonde woman ran to her and pulled her to run so they can escape. But the girl appears to have a hard time at running and is a little sluggish to get away from all of the men that are chasing them. The girl tripped and scraped her knees and the men that are chasing them are already catching up.

They halted when they saw that they are headed to the edge of the cliff. The only way to go to the other side of the cliff is to cross an old tree that now serves as a bridge. The woman went straight in front of the men and changed into a fighting stance.

"It leaves me no choice but to face you losers" Her face darkened and it made the guys chasing them stop at their tracks.

"Isn't she the princess' bodyguard and personal teacher who knocked out 10 men in a row in barely one minute?" One of the men declared.

"Don't worry, we outnumbered her now. Plus, we have some back-up coming" Another man snickered. At that moment, more men came and this worried the woman.

"Your Highness, you must leave now without me" She said as she released a powerful punch to one of the assaulting men and sent him flying to his comrades.

"I can't leave you alone now! You and Okaa-san are important to me!" The girl cried and it made the blonde woman form some tears in her eyes.

"Just cross over to the other side and run as fast as you can and I'll just catch up to you" She ordered as she kicked a man that tried to give her a kick.

"O-okay…" The girl crossed the tree without looking below. After that, she glanced at her companion who nodded at her in reply. When she started to run into the forest, the woman quickly pushed the tree off the cliff and faced their stunned pursuers.

"This leaves her out of this" She smirked at them and their flunked plan.

"Yeah it leaves you to us" The leader who has silver hair and is wearing eyeglasses stood in front of her and took out a gun.

"I don't fear death" She glared and is still not giving up to them.

"Well, now I will make you wish that you were already dead" He clicked the trigger and aimed it right at her head.

At the other side of the cliff, a gunshot echoed through the forest and it made the girl stop at her tracks.

"No…It can't be!!! She couldn't be possibly dead…It's not her…no…" She thought out loud as her knees began to wobble and tears freely flowed from her emerald orbs.

She didn't notice that the path she was taking leads to a slope a few meters away from her. She walked down the path and lost her balance and started to fall down the hill. She accidentally hit her head at a rock and began to feel dazed as her own blood started to stain her pink tresses.

"Okaa-san…Tsunade-sensei…I…I love you both…" It was her last words before she fell unconscious.

* * *

"Good morning Sakura! I bet you had a nightmare last night, am I right?" A blonde headed girl with cerulean eyes greeted as a girl with pink hair plodded down the stairs.

"Yeah, and it kept me awake the whole night" The girl answered back and yawned.

"What is it about this time?" The blonde leaned closer and tried her best to look anxious.

""I don't know Ino, but it was the same one that I had been having these past few days" the so called Sakura said while taking a seat next to the Ino girl.

"Really? But why should you have the same nightmare over and over again?" Ino said while taking a sip of her hot chocolate drink.

"I don't really know, but maybe it's some sort of a message or something…" Sakura tried to think deeply while taking a bite from her bread. Sadly, nothing is registering in her mind.

"Oh well, I'm getting late for school anyway. Thanks for the sleep over. I gotta go." Sakura said in a blissful tone.

"Yup. And I heard that you still have to find a job to pay your rent, right?" Ino sneered in a malicious tone.

"And you still have to pay your debt to me that I have been waiting for ages" She scoffed as she reached out her hand to Sakura asking for the money.

"T-that is perjury. I already paid last week!" Sakura sobbed as she kneeled down at Ino and flashed an asking look.

"Yup. But you only paid the interests." Ino triumphantly declared and left a wailing Sakura on the floor.

"You're greedy…" Sakura sobbed as she walked to Ino's room where she slept last night.

"I heard that…That will cost 100 yen. I'll just add it to your balance." Ino gave Sakura a sadistic grin.

"W-what?!" Sakura shrieked and her jaws dropped down to the ground.

"Oh, and will also add the costs of your staying overnight here. Don't worry, I won't forget about it. And I will also include some of the vases and other furnitures you broke during your stay here." Ino beamed a very evil smile. This made Sakura shudder. Her best friend can be very sadistic if she wants to.

"Okay!! I give up. You win…" Sakura sighed. This means that she will never, ever be able to pay her best friend. And she still hasn't been able to pay her rent in an apartment that she shares with a bunch of crazy homosapiens or whatsoever. Life is practically laughing at her right now.

"I'm going to be late for school. You should also go now, prodigy gal." Ino startled her chain of thoughts. She hastily wore her uniform while Ino's still taking a bath and uttered a simple 'bye' before she left.

* * *

The walk to school was practically normal, except for some sort of commotion happening at the park. There seems to be a lot of girls there and it seems that they are rampaging over something…or someone.

"SAAAAAASSSUUUUUUUKKKKKEEEEE-KUUUUNNNN!!!!!!!" They all hollered as they ran rushed towards her direction. She is positive that they are running after someone. She made way by moving to a nearby alley.

**"Girls these days are pretty expressive aren't they**?" A chibi Sakura popped in her mind and disrupted her thoughts.

"W-what? Where did you come from?"

**"Nah, ****it's not that**** special, don't think about it" **

"Who are you anyway??"

**"I'm your guardian angel"**

"Liar"

**"****No! I'm really an angel!"**

"Don't lie to me, you don't look like one"

**"What? But I look exactly like you!!"**

"I see a lot of differences. Will you please leave me alone? Now!"

**"****Okay, alright already. I'll just sleep while you're busy.**** Plus, looks like we have a visitor here" **

Chibi Sakura popped out and left a confused and pissed off Sakura. She was surprised when someone bumped her and she fell to a puddle full of mud. She saw the back of the one who collided with her and noticed it was a boy about the same age as her. He didn't seem to notice her one bit and this aroused Sakura's anger.

"Hey, can't you see what you did to me? And you didn't even care to say a simple apology? Who are you anyway, pig?!" Sakura said sarcastically and anger evident in her voice.

Sakura couldn't control her temper anymore. She glared threateningly at his back and evil cogs starting to function inside her head. The boy seemed to be in a total hurry and is annoyed to find that the alley leads only to a dead end. He is still in total disregard of the pink haired brunette who has an evil glint in her eyes.

He faced her direction only to be greeted by a ball of dirt and filth that flew towards his face. His former stoic face turned into a totally irritated one.

"You…you're the first one to throw mud in my face..." the raven haired boy said as he tried to wipe off the mud that stained his face and his shirt.

"Why? Don't you know it suits you? It really looks good on you" She replied in a maliciously saccharine voice.

"What did you say? It seems you don't know who you're talking to, impertinent fangirl. I don't have the time to talk to you so just scram" The boy said as he was starting to walk away.

"Me, a fangirl of yours? I'd rather die than to be obsessed with a gay…like you" She sneered and stuck her tongue out at the totally enraged boy in front of her.

The raven haired boy pushed her towards the ground and hold her hand above her head harshly which made Sakura yelp. Sasuke was above her and has total control of the situation. They exchanged deadly glares and neither of the two seems to be giving up.

"See, you can't even beat a girl in a glaring contest, that means you're really a gay." She said nonchalantly

"I'll make you pay for saying that. You'll regret on ever knowing me." He said threateningly and still not giving up the glaring contest. They heard voices from a group of fangirls and errr...fangays getting closer at their location.

_"Perfect timing"_ He thougth irritably as they saw them at their current position.

"Sasuke-kun!!! What are you doing with that girl? How about us?" Most of them shrieked and some fainted. Sasuke was getting irritated at the events he is experiencing. First those annoying fangirls and fangays, second this pinky locks!

Without any more hesitation, he leaned forward and gave Sakura a deep kiss. She was too shocked to respond. Sasuke's fans fainted at the sight.

Sasuke broke the kiss, stood up, spitted and wiped his lips furiously. He then looked at Sakura with a blank expression.

"I feel like crap...T-that's...m-my first kiss!" Sakura looked at him with a very shocked face and fainted.

"I feel like crap too" Sasuke took his cellphone and asked someone to carry him home and that he will be bringing an animal home. He carried Sakura bridal style and headed to a car that just parked at the side of the road. He tossed her inside the car and this surprised the chaffeur.

"Sasuke-ouji-sama, I thought you would bring an animal along? You didn't told me about a fair lady coming with us." The first thing that the silver-haired man noticed is Sakura's unusual pink hair.

"Don't think anything stupid between me and that girl Kakashi" He said nonchalanty and returned his usual stoic face. He gazed at her for a while and closed his eyes. He feel unusual being with that girl. She is the first one to ever make him so angry and so happy at the same time...happy? Yes he was happy. But he don't know why.

"Have I met you before?" he whispered as he remembered someone special to him in the past. But this someone disappeared ten years ago and he never met that someone again. That someone is the first person besides his family who ever made him smile and happy. Now, why would a girl like Sakura make him happy at their first encounter?

* * *

First chapter of my first story finished!! Was it good? bad? or delete? Please tell me your side. Pleaseohpleaseohpleaseohpleaseohpleaseohplease...review

Oh, and the meaning of Ouji-sama is prince.


	2. Introductions

Helloh!!! I updated early right? right? Well, I don't think you would hate me for that anyway. Thanks for those who really reviewed!! It means that you liked my story!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!! Well, for those, thanks anyway. At least you read my fic right? But it discourages me. It makes me want to cry because no one reviews my stories and it feels like no one likes it. Sorry, quit the emo topic, On with the story!!!

* * *

**Disclamer: **

Umm, what's with the disclaimer anyway, would anyone answer me? I've read a couple of fics and I always saw these disclaimers. Well, I don't own Naruto, if that's what I need to say

* * *

**The Accidental Princess**

_Dark Mint_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2**

Introductions

* * *

The car entered a big group of structures. It is mostly made of traditional materials and its design is that of combined east and west culture. It parked in the one of the largest buildings and many maids came to welcome their young master. Sasuke got down from the car and was greeted by the servants. He was annoyed when he saw the usual glint of desire in the eyes of most of the female servants. The chauffeur carried Sakura and followed Sasuke inside. They placed her in a lavish sofa in one of the large rooms they have passed. A lady came in and bowed to Sasuke. She was wearing the same clothes as the other servants but she was quiet older than them. 

"Ouji-sama, Mikoto-jyou-sama is waiting for you. She wants to see you right now." She noticed the unconscious pink-haired girl in the sofa.

"Hn." Sasuke remained as stoic as ever even though deep inside, he don't want to see his mother right now. It's not something about him being a prince. It's all about his mother and the rest of the family.

The two bowed to him before he left. The lady with raven hair and crimson eyes eyed Sakura curiously. The chauffeur noticed this.

"Who is she Kakashi? The woman asked as they sat in a sofa opposite of Sakura. The silver-haired-man turned into a thinking position.

"I don't know…Sasuke just brought her with him like this. I don't know why, do you think something happened…" Kakashi grinned under his mask. This aroused the woman's anger.

"How dare you call Sasuke-ouji-sama only by his name? And don't you ever think that he will ever do such things that will lead to grave consequences!" She reprimanded him with as low her voice can muster so she wouldn't wake the unconscious Sakura.

"You still don't know Kurenai? I'm a special person in his life. And Sasuke is in his puberty age. It's just normal for him to some 'private things' with his girlfriend" He smirked and pulled out a book and started to read.

"W-what? Argghh!! YOU SICKENINGLY PERVERTED BASTARD!!!" Kurenai ran after Kakashi who is still reading his (cough cough) perverted book.

* * *

"Ouji-sama, I thought you're supposed to be in school today. Why is it that you're here? I also heard you brought a young lady with you" A raven haired woman wearing traditional Konoha clothes interrogated the poor Sasuke (poor?) who is getting more and more annoyed each second he sees his mother. 

"Okaa-san, cut off the formalities. I know you're dying to act normal now. Just don't ask me things abou-"He was cut off when his mother hugged him really tight and almost killed him as he felt his bones crack.

"I knew it Sasuke-chan, you really love me!!! Did you know that I love you so much Sasuke-chan!!!" His mother pinched his cheeks until it swelled.

"Don't call me Sasuke-CHAN!!!" He snickered as he tried to pull away from another one of his mother's bear hugs.

"Okaa-san, who's the visitor today…oh, you're back little sister. Oops, I mean brother" A man who looks a lot like him teased and slumped on a couch and gave a mocking grin to Sasuke who glared in return.

"Could you two shut up!!! Especially you Itachi! Would the two of you stop calling me girl names because I. AM. NOT. A. GIRL." Sasuke gave a deadly glare to both of them. The queen pondered for a while and her face brightened up after a few seconds later.

"Alright. We won't call you any girly names in one condition. You have to give me a granddaughter."

"Okaa-san, aren't you being too hasty to Sasuke? Both of us aren't even married yet" Itachi asked with a shocked look on his face.

"And according to our pact with the former queen, Itachi or I can only marry after one of us is married to the former princess. But she is probably dead by now." Sasuke's face became serious and looked Mikoto straight in the eye.

"Sakura-oujyou-sama might still be alive. Something might just have happened to her in the past years that she couldn't go back in the palace. She might just had an amnesia or coma." Mikoto reasoned with a sheepish grin.

"But Okaa-san, everyone doesn't even know how she looks like. It has been a very long time since we saw her. They never showed her to the public. Everything that might lead us to her is lost. They don't even have any of her pictures left. Only the former queen, her sensei and their servants knows who she is. But all of them are dead now." Itachi was also getting dead serious now. It is impossible to find someone who had been missing for ten years without anyone knowing who she is, right?

"Oh well, it seems it is really quiet impossible to find her. We'll just have to wait till we find her. When that time comes, the princess and Sasuke will give me many beautiful grandchildren" Mikoto dreamily said as she jumped up and down for joy.

_"__Is she really my mother?" _Sasuke thought as he sardonically watched his mother do acrobatics.

_"I never knew she can do that…it makes me wonder how she became a queen" _Itachi thought as he and Sasuke exchanged astonished looks.

After they pulled Mikoto out of cloud nine, they sat at their respective places. Sasuke started the conversation.

"Okaa-san, I saw someone today…" He was cut off by Itachi

"Wow, don't tell me that you already have…a girlfriend???" Itachi sneered as he saw his little brother became annoyed

"No!!! I don't have a girlfriend and-"

"Don't tell me…you have a boyfriend?! Oh no!! My dear Sasuke-kun, don't tell me you're a...GAY!!!" Mikoto cried a fountain of tears like it is the end of the world.

"Okaa-san, I'm not gay!!! I met a girl this morning and I brought her home to settle some things with her!" He shouted as he and Itachi tried to stop their mother from flooding the place

"Really? Thank goodness. I thought I won't have a chance to have a granddaughter." Mikoto grinned and flashed a relieved look. Sasuke and Itachi sighed. They never thought that a queen could be so childish and so…so strange.

* * *

Sakura woke up and opened her eyes to meet onyx ones. She recognized the person looking at her face lazily. It was the Uchiha Sasuke she met this morning. She knows that she had heard that name before. She just can't remember. It has always been like this. She can't remember things in her past. She doesn't even know who she is until her adoptive mother named her after the name of the late princess Sakura. 

_"Wait!! That Sasuke-__baka__ can't be a part of my life. He seems t__o be a wealthy person by the way he looks. He even seems to study at the __Konoha__ High School because he wears the famous school's uniform…"_Sakura was cut off when Sasuke pulled her up and forcefully pushed her to sit.

"Ow! What was that for?" She whined and rubbed her back while giving a deadly glare to Sasuke

"Straighten up and be sure to keep your manners. You are to meet the queen of Konoha." Sakura's eyes became the size of saucers and her jaws dropped to the ground.

"W-what!!! I'm…I'm…what have I gotten myself into? Tell me this isn't real" She shook Sasuke violently expecting an answer from him but all she got back is a dry comment

"You look like a sea otter" He remarked as he saw her face turn into a frustrated one

"I hate you!!!" She stuck out her tongue and turned her back on him

"The feeling is mutual" He replied as coldly as ever and Sakura didn't have a chance to answer back because Mikoto-jyou-sama has arrived. Sakura gazed at the queen with awe. She never thought that the queen would be so beautiful with her long raven hair and fair complexion.

Mikoto noticed Sakura and smiled inwardly. They don't know that Mikoto is already plotting an evil plan.

"So, you're the girl that Sasuke-ouji-sama is talking about. What's your name?" Mikoto asked sweetly making Sasuke shudder

"I am Sakura. Sakura Haruno." Sakura answered enthusiastically with a grin. Mikoto and Sasuke are shocked to hear this.

"Is…is that your real name?" Mikoto asked with suspicion evident in her voice

"I'm sure she's just making it up. Many people know that we are looking for the former princess of Konoha." Sasuke said while giving a threatening look at Sakura

"But it's the name my adoptive mother gave me when she found me…she said that Sakura-oujyou-sama and I look exactly alike…so she gave me that name." Sakura recounted as she remember her adoptive mother.

"To tell you the truth, when I saw you, I thought I saw Sakura-hime. You look exactly just as I remember her. You even have the same hair color. You felt the same way right, Sasuke-kun? That is the reason why you brought her here." Mikoto said astutely as she walked closer to Sakura

"Hn" was Sasuke's reply as he silently walked out of the room, leaving the two women alone

"So, how did your foster mother know how the princess looked like? And what's her name?" Mikoto asked while eyeing Sakura's unusual pink hair as if wondering if it is natural or it is just dyed.

"Her name is Shinku Kashigawi. She said that she was the personal caretaker of the young princess" Sakura said while thinking really hard. "Well, she also said that she was a friend of the princess' mother who escaped to another country" She added which made Mikoto step back a bit from shock. She was speechless for a while, but she was able to regain her composure afterwards.

"Do you remember where?" Mikoto seriously asked a wondering Sakura

"Well, she never said where anyway. And I never got a straight answer whenever I asked that to her. She always said that I would eventually remember. She's so strange sometimes" Sakura sighed and almost forgot who she is talking to. She turned a shade of red and bowed to the queen

"I-I'm sorry for forgetting my manners heika-sama"

"No, it is alright. I love your company anyway. You're such an interesting person. Will you accept my invitation to spend some time here?" Mikoto asked sweetly and hold Sakura's shaking hands

"Really? B-but I'm not fit to stay here with the special invitation of the queen. I'm just a commoner and…" She was cut off by Mikoto's somber look

"But Sakura-chan, please…accept it. I want to spend some more time with a cute girl like you." Mikoto pleadingly said to Sakura. Sakura sweatdropped

"Um…Okay. Thank you very much Mikoto-jyou-sama" Sakura tried to jerk her hand away from Mikoto's grasp but it was too strong for her to even move her hand

"Okaa-san. Just call me Okaa-san." Mikoto smiled a lunatic smile and an evil plot building in her mind. Sakura shuddered at the sudden change of Mikoto's personality.

"Umm…Okaa-san…Thank you" Sakura bowed and followed an evilly grinning Mikoto outside.

"So, you're finished talking already?" Sasuke walked from a nearby column and faced Sakura while Mikoto, who is still grinning, walked towards her quarters.

"Y-yes! Umm…" Sakura hesitated to tell what is in her mind for it may annoy Sasuke

"I know. My mother is one heck of a lunatic. I just don't know what to do with that attitude of hers." Sasuke said while walking away.

"W-wait!" Sasuke turned to her "She said that I'm to stay here for a couple of days…is that…okay with you?" She asked while looking for a hint of acceptance, but all she saw is eternal coldness on those onyx orbs.

"I don't care even if you stay here for a year. All you have to do is stay out of my way…and consider taking a bath. You don't smell nice." He said coldly and left a fuming Sakura behind.

"If I just can, I'm going to rip that head of yours!!!" She yelled as she made faces at his retreating figure.

"Sakura-san" A girl about her age interrupted her evil plans on Sasuke

"Oh! What is it?" She asked while she fiddled with her skirt. It just occurred to her that she is really dirty from the earlier meeting with Sasuke

"Sakura-san, follow me" The girl ushered as they passed numerous rooms until they saw a beautiful garden from the glass door

"Wow. This garden is beautiful" Sakura said in amazement as she noticed that there was a fountain in the middle of the garden

"Sakura-san, you can explore the place later…and as for the orders of Sasuke-sama…" Sakura knows that she really is quiet filthy so she blushed a faint shade of red

"Ahehe, umm..am I really that dirty?" She asked as she looked down at her clothes. The girl blushed and bowed

"No! You just have to…take a little shower, that's all" she said as she bowed down again

"Thank you"

They arrived at a very huge and beautiful room. Sakura wanted to touch the things so badly as if she had missed it for a long time, especially the white teddy bear that is placed at a shelf. But she refused to touch all of it for she thinks that she might stain it with her dirty hands

"That bear shouldn't lie just there. It should be at the bed" Sakura unintentionally muttered as she stared at the thing

"Sakura-san, I've already prepared your bath. I'm going to leave. Just call me if you need anything else." She bowed down again and was about to leave when Sakura stopped her

"Wait! What's your name?" She smiled as the girl looked back at her

"Kairi"

"Thank you Kairi" Sakura smiled and it made Kairi smile too. She felt so comfortable with Sakura that she is the first person she ever smiled at in the palace. She left Sakura who already went inside the bathroom

* * *

"Mikoto-jyou-sama, can I have a word with you?" An elderly yet authoritative lady entered in the very large room of Mikoto 

"What is it Kyasarin-sama?" Mikoto is still reading her book about cooking

"Mikoto, time has been running fast, and we didn't realize that it is about time. Remember our pact with the Haruno clan?" The elderly woman asked with worry evident in her voice

"I won't forget something important like that Kyasarin-sama" Mikoto placed her book down and offered Kyasarin-sama a seat

"But this is the year that…Sakura-ouji-sama is supposed to marry one of your sons" Kyasarin-sama sat on one of the couches across Mikoto

"Nichi nichi kore kojitsu" Mikoto said calmly

"I know, but today, we all need to be vigilant" Kyasarin-sama replied

"A month from now, our sovereignty will end without Sakura-jyou-sama" Mikoto's face darkened a bit

"We have to act fast now. You have to find hime-sama as soon as possible." "Kyasarin-sama stood up and was about to go out when Mikoto stopped her

"Kyasarin-sama…" Mikoto hesitated to tell something she found out. She is not sure about the information anyway

"What is it dear Mikoto?" Kyasarin-sama said comfortingly as she encouraged Mikoto to speak up

"I…I think I found Sakura and Yukari-chan's whereabouts.

"W-what?"

"I…I found Sakura" Mikoto said as she looked Kyasarin-sama in the eye.

"Are you sure?" The old woman doubtfully asked Mikoto.

"Yes. I'm quite sure"

"Where is she then?" The elderly woman anxiously asked

"Haruno Sakura is still alive...and she's taking a bath" The older woman sweatdropped

"Umm, that's pretty blatant" Kyasarin-sama laughed a bit at Mikoto's childish acts

"All she has to do now is to...marry Uchiha Sasuke and give me a granddaughter. HAHAHAHAHA!!!" Mikoto laughed evilly as Kyasarin-sama left her and her evil plans over Sasuke and Sakura.

* * *

_at Sakura's temporary room..._

"Is someone talking about me?" Sakura blinked as she felt that someone is planning something evil on her.

She was wearing only her undergarments which consists of her bikini-like bra and panty, and a thin clothe which most Victorian people wear. It was placed on her bed earlier by Kairi. She was abruptly stopped when the door to the room opened and revealed an unsuspecting Sasuke from outside. Sasuke blinked and blushed furiously and turned back

"Lock the door when you're changing. You're a very unsightly person, especially that body of yours" Sasuke blushed even more at his last sentence. Sakura didn't seem to notice this because she was furiously blushing herself.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! YOU'RE GONNA DIE UCHIHA SASUKE!!!" She kicked Sasuke out and cried her eyes out

"Now no boy will like me" Sakura sobbed as she continued to wear her clothes

* * *

**Meanings:**

1. **Mikoto-jyou-sama** - Queen Mikoto

2. **oujyo-sama** - princess

3. **ouji-sama** - prince

4. **Nichi nichi kore kojitsu** - everyday a good day

Well, I don't know what Sakura's mother's name is so I just called her Yukari...and I also don't know what's Sasuke's grandmother's name so I named her Kyasarin...well, sorry for the OCs and please bear with my attitude** :p**

* * *

Whew, I've updated early alright!! I'm proud that I've updated early!! YAY!! Well, it's because that I don't have many assignments, that's all. Thank you for those who reviewed. Here they are: 

**loveless kunoichi - **thanks for letting me know that my story is good. I love you!! (It's not serious!! It's a way of showing affection, alright?)  
**  
Story Addict - **Okay, I didn't delete it, okay? Thanks for reviewing  
**  
?imaznsowut? -** I updated sooner didn't I? And I'm touched by those 'please' so here they are now. Thanks for reviewing** :p  
  
Destroying angel -chamiron- - **Wow, thanks! I'm not really sure if this is the most interesting thing you had ever read, I'm just a rookie you know!! Well, thanks for the review!!  
**  
Little Lini** - All right, all right! I did some of my chores right? I'm not sure about the doll thingy though. I can't think of a nice plot about Sakura being a doll with feelings and of Victorian taste and attitude. But don't worry!! As soon as I thought of a plot, I'd think about writing it, okay? Well, see ya later  
**  
sakura4594 **- Thanks for the brief review!! I updated!! And I'm happy you think it's nice. Thanks!!  
**  
HyPeR HyPeR mE **- uhh, you really look hyper out therep And thanks for the nice compliment. I'm telling you, you don't need to beg like that. But still, I appreciated it. Thanks!!  
**  
XxtWiLiGhTxwIeLdErxX **- Wow, thank you. Here I am, I updated already okay? Just gues what's going to happen next coz I think I can't update some time now  
**  
ChAmIdiAn MaIdEn **- Well, here I am, updated the fic and all. Well, I wouldn't bet I can impress you, but I would try my best to make a good story. Thankz!!

And that's all who reviewed. Please, I'm begging you!! Review!! For inspiration! For imagination! Suggestions! Comments! For the sake of the world! haha jowkz. Well, please review so I can know if it was bad **:P**


	3. A new day at a new school

Guys...I'm really really sorry for the very very very late update. Our computer and internet malfunctioned and my dad isn't home to tinker with it anyway so... I didn't have the chance to write. You also know how hard high school life can be, right, right? Okay... On with the story!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't really understand what the hell this disclaimer is anyway, nor what it is for. Well I don't own Naruto whatsoever if that's what I need to tell.

* * *

**The Accidental Princess**

_Dark Mint_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3**

A new day at a new school

* * *

Sakura walked back and forth inside the room, still blushing furiously. She decided to wear her own white dress which reaches up to her knee. It consists of two layers of fabric: soft white underneath, and a pale, see-through green over it. 

"Why am I even staying in this place anyway?! I need to go home now...oh my gosh. I forgot that I still have to go to school!" she took her kero keroppi backpack and ran through the halls of the palace. A voice stopped her on her tracks.

"Sakura-chan!!! You're leaving already? I've prepared a meal for you and Sasuke-chan. I hope you could at least stay for a while." she jumped at a squirming Sakura and hugged her like a teddy bear

"And what did you just call me?" A glaring Sasuke appeared from behind Mikoto

"N-nothing! I called you my dear son, promise!" Mikoto raised her right hand to swear and the other still hugging Sakura

"M-mikoto-jyou-sama! I c-can't breathe!"

"Eh? Oh, sorry! I forgot all about you!" she finally let a suffocated Sakura go

_"I should think about bringing her to a mental asylum one of these days"_ Sasuke thought inwardly

"Mikoto-jyou-sama...I really need to go to school now. I'm very, very late and my teacher would reprimand me and give me tons of homework."

"In what school do you study, my dear?"

"Umm...I study at the public high school near the..." the embarrased Sakura was cut off by Mikoto

"WHAT?! A cutie like you who possess such a beautiful body should study in a private and respectable school!"

"_Now she's talking like a deranged pervert"_ Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes at his mother's antics

"W-well you see... I don't have the money for that kind of education so..." A blushing Sakura was cut off by a grinning Mikoto. Again.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan! I'll be paying for your studies from now on. You'll be going to school with Sasuke-cha" Mikoto stopped as she received a deadly glare from Sasuke

"I mean Sasuke-ouji-sama"

* * *

"So, what the hell are you doing here Naruto?" Itachi said to a blonde boy without averting his eyes from his book 

"Well, my friend wasn't able to go to school so I skipped classes" Naruto sighed and continued to help himself with a bowl of ramen

"I really don't know why you transfered to that public school when you have all the money to study in Konoha's most prestigious school"

"I consider it as a way to thank my friend for saving my life"

"Because you don't know how to swim?"

"That was way back then!!! I already know how to dog paddle now" Naruto said proudly as he finished his second bowl of ramen. Itachi looked at him nonchalantly

"What are you doing here dobe?" Sasuke frowned as he set his piercing eyes on the blonde boy

"I've been waiting here in ages! What took you so long?" Naruto whined

"I don't remember making a schedule for you so scram"

"Oi Sasuke-baka, don't you dare speak that way to me. I don't care if you're Konoha's crown prince so don't turn your back on me!"

"What do you need anyway? I'm busy, alright?" an annoyed Sasuke glared at the grinning Naruto

"Let's play golf. I'm bored." Itachi said as he closed his book

silence.

Sasuke glaring at Itachi.

Itachi looking nonchalantly at Naruto.

Naruto grinning at his ramen.

"I'm going. I still have to go to school." Sasuke turned his back on them

"Oh...So I heard you're going to bring your girlfriend to school" his older brother smirked

"Mikoto-jyou-sama wants her to go to Konoha high...and she's not my girlfriend"

"You didn't told me anything about your girlfriend!" Naruto frowned

"I told you I don't have any girlfriend!" Sasuke darted out of the room and met an unsuspecting Sakura at the hall

"Oh, Sasuke-san. Why are you all red in the face?" Sakura pointed innocently at his face

"Shut up" he pulled her to the car and said no more to each other

* * *

Sakura smiled with awe as they arrived at the famous Konoha high. She excitedly ran out of the car to have a better look at the school. She is lucky indeed to be able to study now in a prestigious school care of the queen herself. 

"Sasuke-san! This school looks awfully cool! I'm so excited to study here!"

"Hn."

"Does 'hn' means 'I agree' ?"

"Maybe"

"Hmm...so it means 'I disagree'?"

"Maybe"

Sakura sighed. She's not used talking to people using less than four words in a sentence. Sasuke walked inside and was met by the adoring gazes of his fans at the school corridor. Sakura followed after him and tried to avoid the glares of the girls who admire the prince.

They arrived a few minutes in Sasuke's classroom. There were already some students seated in their chairs or talking with their friends. All eyes were averted to the two. Sasuke sat at the chair near the window at the back. He glanced at Sakura and pointed at the chair next to him. She sat there head down in silence as all of **his **classmates looked at her. She looked up at the girl who leaned at her chair

"Sakura! What are you doing here?!" Ino staggered as she met Sakura's green orbs.

"Ino? I never knew that you study here! You never told me!" she choked out as she hugged Ino

"Hey, calm down. Everyone's looking at us, okay? So... how come you came here with the prince?" Ino whispered and glanced at the Uchiha staring nonchalantly outside the window

"Oh, that? Well...it's a long story...in short, I met him in hell's path"

"You're kidding me. aren't you? He never talks to girls except his mother and grandmother! You even have the guts to sit next to him!"

"I don't know, alright? Go ask him why he told me to sit here"

"I didn't heard him say so"

"Well of course you wouldn't. He pointed at it, pig"

"What did you say, forehead girl?" an annoyed Ino stood up and yelled as if she forgot that there are people looking at them

Although annoyed, Sakura smirked and turned her back at Ino. A furious Ino stomped her way back to her chair as the teacher entered the room.

* * *

Naruto whined and flailed aroung at his current school's principal's office. The principal pleaded Naruto to calm down. 

"WHAT?! YOU DIDN'T TOLD ME THAT SAKURA TRANSFERRED!!!" An angry Naruto reluctantly sat on a chair across the principal

"Uzumaki-san. I didn't knew it myself. We only received a call from her that she already transferred to another school"

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TOLD ME?"

"You skipped classes Uzumaki-san and we can't find you"

"Arggh, why didn't she told me?! So, where did she say she transferred to?"

"She said she's going to study from now on at Konoha High school" the principal wiped his face from the rain of saliva of Naruto

"WHAT?! How come she's going to study there? I haven't gave her any money yet!"

"Ms. Haruno said that someone will be paying for her from now on so you need not worry about her anymore"

"I'm transferring too! Goodbye Mr. principal!" Naruto hurriedly ran out of the room

* * *

"Good morning class! I'm your new teacher, Kakashi Hatake. I'm so happy to meet my new class, especially the prince and his new girlfriend" the silver haired man grinned at Sasuke behind his mask and everyone looked at the annoyed Sasuke 

"She's not my girlfriend. She's a scholar of the queen herself" he threw a die-you-moron glare at his royal chauffeur/butler/secretary/brand new teacher. Sakura just blushed at what Kakashi said.

"Ah, so I must have heard the wrong news. Pardon me, your highness" Kakashi bowed at Sasuke

"Hn."

"So...let's get back to the introductions. I will be your new teacher now that Aoi-san resigned for the job. Oh, and please introduce yourself to the class Haruno-san"

Sakura stood and walked nervously to the teacher. She cleared her throat and smiled nervously and tried to avert her gaze from the girls glaring at her

"W-well, hello! I'm Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you all!"

"Die you asshole" a girl near her sneered

"Eh? Umm...pardon?"

"Nothing"

"Oh, ok. Suit yourself" Sakura bowed to the class and went back to her seat beside Sasuke

She turned to Sasuke and saw him looking at her. He scoffed slightly and turned his gaze away

"Haruno" he said in a low voice

"Yes?"

"Don't mind them"

"A-arigatou...Sasuke-san"

"Hn"

* * *

School went quite well for Sakura since she is a very intelligent one herself. She sat beside Ino during lunch. 

"Hey, finally had the chance to show off what's inside you're large forehead, huh?" Ino teased her as she ate her lunch

"Yeah, right...so, do you always eat alone here?"

"Me? Of course not! Oh, here they come!" Ino pointed at the girls coming to their spot

"Hey Ino, pointing at people is bad. You don't want to lose a finger, do you?" A brown-haired girl grinned at the two and sat beside Ino

"Sakura, meet Ten-ten. She's a pretty brawly type so bear with me"

"Liar"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are!"

While the two ladies are fighting, a pearl-eyed girl sat beside Sakura and smiled shyly.

"M-my name is Hinata Hyuuga. N-nice to meet you!"

"Hi! I'm Sakura Haruno. It's very nice meeting you too!" she grinned at Hinata who blushed a little

"Sakura...y-you have the s-same name as S-sakura oujyo-sama."

"Haha, umm...yeah. The truth is, my mother named me after her." she fiddled with the hem of her skirt

"D-don't worry S-sakura-chan. The name suits y-you well." Hinata smiled shyly at her.

"Thank you Hinata-chan! Hey, don't be shy around me now, okay?" she smiled at a smiling Hinata

* * *

I'm really sorry for the late, short and crappy update. I'm in no mood to write right now because of the death of a very dear friend to me. Some of you may know her for the name **Destroying angel -chamiron-**. She requested that I rewrite her horror fic and I want to do it for her. 

Thank you for those who reviewed, namely:

**loveless kunoichi **-thanks for another review! D

**Miharu **-thank you very much! I quite liked the saying you told me!

**c.b.o.l. **-awww, freakin thank you!!!

**SaphireGloom** - thanks much!

**sasusakufan2357** -thank you! But sorry because this is as soon as I can update

**?imaznsowut?** -ahehe, again with the please? Well, thank you so much again and sorry for the very very late update!

**love cross to sakura sasuke** - thank you so much!!!

**Minakui **- ummm...thanks for the review and sorry for the late update

**XxtWiLiGhTxwIeLdErxX **- ahaha, yeah! But you're quite near to what will happen. Oh, and very very sorry for the late update!

**Little Lini** -I won't be able to do that fic right away...I'm so sad about her death...please bring my condolence to her family, okay?

**HyPeR HyPeR mE** -nah, I'm not that good. Besides, I'm just new to writing fanfics so I still don't know the do's and don't's here. But thanks anyway!!!

**ChAmIdiAn MaIdEn** -thanks so much!! Don't worry, I'll try to write more until I finish the story

**Story Addict** -I love how Mikoto's antics affects the two. Don't worry, I'll try to update soon next time!

**NorthernLights25** -thank you and uhh...sorry for the late update!

**XXRedWolfXX** -thank you!!! I'm happy you think it's funny!

**o0OSuishinsekiO0o** -thank you! And about the dolls...I'm not sure if I would still be able to write it. Really sorry...

**¤±[[[Kÿã‡±¤** - really really sorry! Umm...I'm in outer space?

Thank you for everyone even though I updated very very late... So long!


End file.
